A Brand New Era: The Sword of Totsuka
by Fairy Tail's Top Mage
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki's home has been burned to the ground. He literally had nothing left until he ran into a certain goddess. Years later, he is ready to take his revenge on the ones who took everything away from him. He won't stop until he gets all of them. He swore as a son of Raijin.
1. The Beginning

**Hello everyone, Fairy Tail's Top Mage here and this is a Percy Jackson/Naruto idea I had. In this story, Naruto will be playing a sort of Anti-hero so he'll be kind of a third side to the war. I actually thought this all through but I'm a little stumped to do for the time frame of the third book. Suggestions are welcomed.**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also don't own any other elements.**

"Is this the place father?"

"Yes. This is where the boy should be Ares."

A boy silently whimpered from inside a closet, arms around his knees. He looked to be around six years old and had yellow hair with light, golden eyes, which was watering in fear. He was wearing a white shirt that was stained with blood and orange shorts. His skin was tanned and on his face were whisker-like marks.

The boy heard, who he assumed was Ares, say something.

"Raijin should of kept his hormones to himself. Now we're going to kill his son, just like his wife." The boy widened his eyes as tears threatened to spill.

"It's amazing how we can't sense his signature. Raijin picked well." The father said. The boy stiffened as footsteps passed near him. He held his breath.

"He's here. I just know it. I can almost smell the spawn." After a moment silence, a flash of gold appeared in the middle of the room, making the boy turn away.

"Zeus! Ares! How dare you do this!" A powerful voice boomed, sounding quite furious. The one called Ares growled before there was a clang. A sword was imbedded into the floor.

"Hello Poseidon. You bother us at such a time?" Zeus asked calmly, as if he wasn't hunting a one named Poseidon hissed.

"I should find a way to banish you both to Tartarus for what you are doing!" Ares laughed as began glowing gold. Naruto averted his eyes once more.

"I'm going to handle the shinobi forces father." Poseidon ignored Ares as he started off with his younger brother.

"I should banish YOU Poseidon for acting against me, the King of Olympus." The boy glanced around frantically. He was afraid a fight would break out at any moment and he'd be in the crossfire.

He saw a small trap door and quickly climbed through. It never occurred to him that it was there for a reason.

* * *

After about ten minutes of crawling through a small passage, the boy emerged from the ground in the forest. He looked towards the direction of his home and gasped.

It was lit ablaze. He could hear the screams of hundreds, if not thousands of people. He felt more tears fall from his face as he trembled slightly

"Well well, so this was where you were." Fear gripped the boy's heart as he turned around. Ares stood behind him with his sword raised, prepared to take his head. His burning eyes burned their way into Naruto's mind.

"Raikiri!" The god dropped his sword and fell on his knees as a hand covered in lightning pierced where his heart should be. The boy's eyes widened at the familiar attack.

"Kakashi-nii!" The silver-haired man didn't take his eyes off the body. His eyes were completely serious.

"Naruto! You need to run as far as you can! It's no longer safe in Konoha!" Naruto looked taken back at the demand.

"B-but it's my home! I can't-"

"Naruto! This is not debatable! It's you that they are after so don't let everyone's death be in vain!" Naruto bit his lip as he hesitated. However, he stepped back as he heard the corpse begin to chuckle. Fiery eyes opened making Naruto whimper in fear.

Kakashi used his other hand to make Raikiri and tried to cut the guy's head off, only for him to suddenly disappear. The copy-cat ninja turned around quickly and used his two kunai to block the massive sword.

Naruto wiped his eyes and began running deeper in the forest. He gave a silent goodbye to Kakashi.

* * *

It had been hours since that last event.

Naruto had decided to take a quick break since then. Since he was the child of a jinchuriki, his stamina was far better than an average child's. His break was well deserved.

When the boy finally decided to stop, he found himself at a small hut. It was still dark out and by the position of the full moon, it was around midnight.

"What are you doing on my property boy?" Naruto flinched and turned. He couldn't help but gasp as a katana was put in front of his face by some woman. His golden eyes met her amethyst ones.

Her hair was pitch black in color and was put into a small ponytail. She was pretty tall, about 5'9, and had a small tan. She was wearing a white kimono with black flame designs. There was a sword's sheathe on her back as well. Naruto's face flushed as he looked at the ground. The image of the cute lady was ruined by the scowl on her face that didn't seem to belong

"I-" The boy was cut off as the woman raised a delicate hand, cutting him off. She huffed in irritation.

"Never mind, I know why you're here. I guess you want a few answers." Naruto gulped and nodded slowly, not quite understanding what was happing. The lady sighed as she sheathed her sword. She turned around and motioned the boy to follow her.

After a few minutes, the silence was beginning to bother him. Just when he opened his mouth, the woman spoke.

"Amaterasu." Naruto blinked.

"Huh." The woman glanced at the small boy.

"My name is Amaterasu, but you will call me Lady Amaterasu. I was friends with your father a long time ago." Naruto's head perked up at the mention of his "deceased" father."

"You knew him before he died?" Amaterasu chuckled.

"Your father isn't dead Naruto. He's immortal, you know, never dying." The boy looked shocked as he stopped walking.

"Where is he! Did he abandon me! Why didn't he-!" Naruto broke down in tears as the memory of his mother's death entered his mind. Amaterasu's eyes softened by a fraction.

"Don't cry child of the prophecy. Things will pick up for you soon. Don't let any more tears fall." The boy sniffed he rubbed his nose. He didn't seem to catch the child of the prophecy part.

"H-how? Everyone's gone! I have no one left!" Amaterasu rubbed the boy's head.

"I'll watch over you." Naruto looked at the woman in shock. His golden eyes were glistening from his tears.

"Why?" Was all he asked. She began to walk forward so that he wouldn't see her smile.

"If I don't, who will?"

* * *

A figure stood at the top of the Chrysler Building. The figure was covered in a black, hooded cloak. It seemed to ignore the raging storm as it stared down at the city below.

"To think such buildings could exist..." Lightning flashed as golden eyes pierced the darkness. The figure's hood was blown off his head.

It showed the face of Naruto Uzumaki, who had grown exceptionally under the training of the goddess Amaterasu.

He had learned how to control his enormous powers for one. His sword play was excellent with his self made sword. It was made of Mithril, an extremely rare metal. Although, he preferred using his two tri-pong kunai, Izanagi and Izanami. He also learned patience and the art of manipulation.

Since his training started, Amaterasu was able to read him like an open book. Even though he was a little boy, she knew what he wanted from the deepest corners of his mind.

_'I can see it in your eyes. The thirst for revenge against Ares and Zeus... No... You want to destroy the entire Olympian family. Normally I'd stop you before you tried but I can just tell how stubborn you'll be. Well, if you're going to go anyway then I can't let you go unprepared. I'll give you my blessing. Now get out of my sight.'_

Golden eyes closed as the storm continued.

"I might not like it but my first lead is in Camp Half-blood. I'll need a demigod with a satyr around. I think I know the perfect one too. Let's go Bake-chan." A black snake slithered from under his sleeve and wrapped itself around his neck. It's red slitted eyes were menacing.

The boy dived off the building, unaffected by the screaming that the few citizens outside were doing.

_'Watch out Olympus. A new age is coming. You or the titans will not have a part in it.' _The boy disappeared in a yellow flash, much to the confusion of the citizens.

* * *

Naruto sighed for the hundredth time.

He had enrolled in Yancy Academy a few months ago and it was honestly hell. He really wished the satyr would just pick him and his friend, Percy up already.

Now, he was forced on a field trip to a museum to learn about uninteresting.

_'The only thing I'm getting out of this is information about my enemies that I can find on the internet.'_

Over the passed few months, he made it his business to know everything that happened. Hades spies, Camp Half-Blood satyrs, or any demigods were always on his radar.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he felt something go in his hair. He turned his head a little towards the sounds of snickers.

"I'm going to kill her." He heard a boy across from him mutter. Percy Jackson was the Greek demigod he was planning to stick with for the time being.

"It's okay. I like peanut butter." Grover, the satyr, said. The boy typically looked useless but he was a satyr in disguise. Either in his late twenties or early thirties.

Naruto twitched as another wad hit his blond hair. He growled as he let a little killer-intent scare the "poor" girl. Nancy Bobofit sunk down in her seat, slightly trembling.

"Wow, she finally stopped. How do you do that Naruto?" The blond stared out the window with his ever bored face.

"I don't know. Talent maybe?"

Soon, they pulled up in front of the museum. The son of Raijin waited till everyone got off before he left himself.

Only to lead into a small staring contest with Mr. Brunner.

Naruto knew it was Chiron, the trainer of heroes. He figured he should probably assassinate the old horse and avoid many problems in the future. The guy had a sort of immunity though.

Olympus would jump him as soon as they noticed the trainer of their... pawns... disappear.

He suspected Chiron expected him of something. Maybe as a demigod or an enemy, his watchful eye was always on him.

"Are you coming Mr. Uzumaki?" Golden eyes flickered towards the voice, only see Mrs. Dodds. The fury sent by Hades to retrieve his helm.

Told you everything was on his radar.

"Sure."

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked down the Chinese exhibit. The exhibit was full of pictures and statues dedicated to ancient rulers and gods. There were also a huge model of the Chinese dragon, Shenlong.

"So many religions out there isn't there... Son of Raijin." Naruto turned around and saw some... animal... looking at him. It had the head of a dragon, antlers of a deer, scales of a fish, hooves of an ox and the tail of a lion.

It was a Qilin.

This put Naruto on guard. Qilin were peaceful creatures that brought prosperity but he preferred to be prepared. He put his hand into the boar hand seal and slammed his hands into the ground. A sealing array appeared and the room was surrounded in a blue, transparent dome

The Qilin said nothing more as he stood next to our blond anti-hero. He saw on his hind legs and looked at the replica of Shenlong.

"Shenlong hates it when they get the look wrong." The Qilin mumbled as he looked it over repeatedly. Naruto coughed to get it's attention.

"Not to interrupt your train of thought but why are you here. In New York." The Qilin chuckled as its red slitted eyes stared at him.

"My name is Qing and I wanted to meet the famous Revolutionary." Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat in front of the Chinese creature.

"Revolutionary? When did I start getting called this?" Qing smirked.

"From Amaterasu of course. She could never stop talking about her strongest disciple." The blond groaned as the Qilin gave a hefty laugh.

"So is that the only reason you're here?" Qing shook his head negative. He then slammed a paw into the ground, making a puff of smoke appear. Once it cleared, there was a package.

"Amaterasu wanted this delivered and I known her for quite some time. She asked me to bring it to me so it was a win-win situation."

Naruto opened the box and grinned at the contents.

"So she finally finished it. It looks bad ass." Qing nodded in agreement. The boy did another hand seal as another puff of smoke came. Naruto sat up abruptly, startling Qing. "Sorry that we have to cut this short but a friend needs help."

Qing chuckled.

"I understand boy. Good look on your path." Naruto dropped the barrier and disappeared in a yellow flash

"That boy is something else... Isn't he Raijin..."

* * *

Naruto appeared in the Greek and Roman gallery with a flash. He hid behind on the statues as he watched Mrs. Dodds and Percy interaction.

_'Something must of happened if she's making her move.'_

"We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Naruto knew shew as talking about the helm. He also knew that Percy didn't have a clue what was happening and what she meant.

"Well?" She demanded

"Ma'am, I don't..."

"Your time is up," She hissed. Her eyes glowed as she began to transform into her monster form. Her fingers turned into talons as her jacket turned into large wings. She flew towards the terrified boy.

Naruto cursed as Izanagi fell from his sleeve. He prepared to throw it at the Fury's head but paused when he saw Chiron enter.

"What ho, Percy!" He shouted as he threw the ball-point pen at the boy, who caught it with pure instinct. Naruto watched on as the boy lifted the sword, a little shakily, and sliced her through her shoulder.

The fury gave a horrifying scream as it disintegrated into a pile of golden dust. Naruto noted that Chiron had wheeled out. He shook his head as he returned Izanagi back into his hidden pocket.

Percy walked out the building with a confused look on his face.

_'Things are finally starting to pick up.'_

* * *

After waiting a few minutes, Naruto took his time to exit out of the museum. He saw his fellow classmates line up to get on the bus. Chiron saw him exit and frowned.

"Where have you been Mr. Uzumaki?" The blond began to climb the steps, his never-ending poker face didn't change.

"I just had to use the restroom. It was really hard to find."

**If you can tell, Poseidon is going to be a type of good guy in this. He's an example of an exception I will make since I like him. So far, there are four definite Olympian "deaths".  
**

**So my plan is to add many different mythology into this. What you saw before was obviously Chinese. I want to keep most of Percy's battles separate from Naruto's story.  
**

**Have a good week guys. I'm hoping to update my Reading the Son of the Huntress later today.  
**


	2. Fate?

**Hello everyone. I want to thank those for their favorites/views/etc. I feel very confident in this story and would love to continue it. Enjoy.**

**One more thing. If you notice a lot of grammar or spelling errors then don't comment on them. My computer is not working and i'm borrowing my mom's computer, which doesn't show spell-check.**

**I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. I also don't own any other elements.**

Naruto suspected something as soon as he got on campus.

Mrs. Dodds existed. He wasn't an idiot. The mist couldn't affect demigods unless they were ignorant or idiots. Him being a son of Raijin and being in Amaterasu presence helped.

Although, it was pretty funny to see Percy freak out and get looked at by a physco.

"You know who Mrs. Dodds is, right Naruto?" The blond kept his poker face and looked at the boy. Their classmates passed by them talking about stupid things.

"Who? You're not secretly having an affair with a MILF are you?" Naruto couldn't help but burst out laughing at Percy's red face.

Percy was close to realizing though. Even though he wasn't that smart, Grover was very obvious with his lies.

The black-haired boy turned away from him and looked at Grover, who was just green. His crutches rattled from his shaking.

"How about you Grover? You seen her right?" The boy's ears turned red and hesitated.

"N-NO! I mean, y-you must've b-been dreaming."

The two boys just stared at him.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he hit his pillow.

It had been three days since his meeting with Qing and he was eager to wear what Amaterasu sent him. However, she told him it was only suited for battle and would gain monster's and god's attention alike.

He gripped a pendant on his neck and closed his eyes.

_Naruto opened his eyes and blinked._

_'I'm dreaming?'__ He pondered. He noticed he was in a park which looked vaguely familiar._

_"Kaa-chan!" A boy shouted as he ran passed him. He could easily see the familiar spiky blond hair. He was wearing the same clothes as THAT day._

_'No, a memory...'_

_"There you are Naruto-kun! I told you not to run off like that.' The mother of the child scolded. She was a beautiful with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a loose-fitting dress._

_"I'm sorry kaa-chan! I saw some kids playing and I joined them." His mother pretended to sniff._

_"You prefer your friends over your sweet kaa-chan who makes you dinner? Maybe I should make stop making ramen!" The boy's eyes widened in horror._

_'I should of known better. She couldn't get off that stuff herself.'_

_His mom giggled before tensing. She began to look around frantically._

_"What's wrong kaa-chan?" She turned around and stretched out her arm. Silver chains erupted from her hand and tied up some man, who had a sword in his hand._

_"Who are you! Why were you sneaking up on us!" The man dropped his sword and fell to his knees, gasping._

_His mom widened here eyes before taking his hand and running._

Naruto gasped as he rose from his bed. He gripped his chest, trying to calm down his beating heard. He used his other hand to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Hey I'm back- Are you alright?" Grover asked as he walked in. He was quite surprised to see his best friend eyes red. Naruto was one of the toughest people he knew.

"I'm fine Grover. Percy back yet?" The satyr shook his head as he sat in his bed, preparing for the test that Naruto was sure he'd pass. Grover's eyes went from awake to bleary.

Not a second later, Percy walked in all sweaty. Grover looked up.

"Hey Percy, you ready for this test?" The boy didn't answer. "You look awful."

"Just tired..." Naruto decided to voice his opinion.

"Might as well go to sleep. It's late and last minute studying won't help." Percy took his advice and slumped into his bed. He was out like a light.

Not much longer, Grover was as well. Naruto just stared at the ceiling.

_'I'm sorry kaa-chan... For everything I caused you...'_

* * *

A few days later, Naruto aced all his classes.

He couldn't say the same for Percy, if his mood was anything to go buy. Knowing that he had to stick with his fellow demigod, he decided to spend some time at his home. Grover was obviously coming as well.

_'He's going home soon. It's nice I get to see Sally again.'_

Sally Jackson was probably as close he'd get to a mother figure besides Amaterasu. Well, besides his own mother of course.

He looked outside of the window of the Greyhound. He began listening to Grover and Percy when the demigod asked the question.

"Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Naruto inwardly chuckled as the boy nearly jumped out of his seet. "Wha-what do you mean?"

Percy told him about how he overheard both him and Mr. Brunner talking, which was basically snooping. Grover was twitching at the end.

"How much did you hear?"

"Not much... What's the summer solstice dead-line?"

He almost forgot Zeus little bolt was taken. Asshole should of watched over it. His father would of never let his symbol of power get stolen.

"Look Percy. I was just worried for you with you hallucinating about demon math teachers..."

"Pause, Grover, your lying is so obvious it hurts."

Grover coughed before handing a card to the boy. Naruto looked over Percy's shoulders to check it out as well.

**Grover Underwood**

**Keeper**

**Half-Blood Hill**

**Long Island, New York**

**(800) 009-009**

Naruto silently cursed. If he had the exact address, he'd just go and do what he needed. The number was useless.

"What's Half-" Grover put his hand on Percy's mouth, silencing him.

"Don't say it out loud! That's my summer address if you ever need me..."

"Why would I need you..?" It came out as an unsure question. It was no question that Naruto was the one who dealt with bullies, robbers and transsexuals (long story). "What are you not telling me?"

Before the goat-boy could answer, there was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Naruto covered his super sensitive noise as he got up. Black smoke began to fill his vision.

The driver cursed and told them all to get off as well.

Once they stepped off, the son of Raijin froze. A bone chilling, well, chill made him shiver. It was definitely not norming since he just got off the hot bus.

He looked across the street and gasped. He didn't hear Grover do it as well.

There was three fates looking at them. More specifically him.

"Grover?" Percy began to say. "What-"

"Tell me that they are not looking at us. They are, aren't they..." Naruto would of calmed his nervers but it was getting to him as well.

"Yeah. I don't those will fit us though."

"Get on the bus." Naruto commanded. The two boys looked at him in shock. "Now!"

They regained their bearings before jumping back into the bus. Naruto's eyes didn't leave the fates as they cut the electric blue yarn.

He jumped as he heard the bus engine turn back on.

"Everyone get back on board!" Naruto looked back at the fates but saw that had disappeared. He groaned before getting back on.

He walked back to his seat and noticed that Grover had paled significantly while Percy was confused as ever.

"Who were they?" The son of Raijin said nothing as he sat down. He ignored the rest of their conversation.

_'Think they can kill me off, do they? Like hell will I let fate take me out.'_

**Sorry that this scene was so short but It was my least favorite chapter in this book. Well, besides the poodle. Again, I apologize for my spelling. I'm thinking of uploading another story today.**

**Have a good week.**


End file.
